


只是当时

by Sakana4



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana4/pseuds/Sakana4
Summary: 如果他没有进过那家居酒屋——假设产生时，就是另外的故事了。
Relationships: Ayano Go/Hoshino Gen





	只是当时

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 私设多，我流rps，OOC。  
> 有产科医提及。  
> 请当作与真实人物事件无关的平行世界来看吧。
> 
> 又：live很精彩！多谢款待XD

绫野刚走进酒吧，绕过黄色的男人，紫色的女人，谈笑和亲吻的情侣，准确无误地找到了舞池里晃晃悠悠的星野源。他很怀疑要是自己不来，这位哪怕精疲力尽也会跳到第二天清晨。眯着眼睛挂在他肩膀上的人一副喝醉的模样，盯着绫野刚的侧脸纳闷地看了很久，随后突然想起什么要紧事似的，冲人群口齿不清地喊道：“谢谢大家，这里是绫野——”在下一个源字出来之前绫野刚赶紧把他一拎，半扶半抱着离开了现场。

无风的夜晚空气凝滞，但比起刚才已经好了太多。花费大力气把星野源带回宾馆，这位却在踏出电梯后怎么也不肯往房间的方向挪动半步。或许是存心报复回程路上那些连哄带骗的好话，用来拨弄乐器的手以职业性的灵活一把掏走了他兜里的房卡，冲着徐徐关闭的电梯门丢去。绫野刚目瞪口呆地注视着磁卡滑进门缝消失不见，首当其冲的念头是某位全能型艺人其实还是隐藏的射箭大师，再回头看时，星野源已经闭起眼睛，在一动不动的沉默中靠在他肩膀上。

额发被随意拨散，口罩随着均匀的呼吸缓缓起伏。或许是因为光线昏暗的长廊无人往来的缘故，一瞬间他仿佛置身深海，在庞大的水压轰鸣中数着鲸鱼的心跳。

和刚认识星野源的时候一样。居酒屋的暗黄色睡意朦胧地贴着木桌，衬衫扣到最上面的年轻歌手拨下收尾音符，面对稀稀落落的掌声赧然抿唇。他起了好奇心，更多的是微醺后膨胀的那点春风得意，端着满满的杯子仿佛攒够了贸然搭话的胆量，却被以不喝酒的理由拒绝。仔细看时，那中规中矩的发型下分明是个狡黠的眼神，宛如购物中心的抓娃娃机，告诉他下次再试吧，这次一定会成功哦。

所以他心甘情愿地抓住钩子，在数个日夜设想过无穷的可能性，却没能管住绝对不能轻易给出去的东西。不然他就不会像现在这样，因为这个人正用星野源的方式表现不满，且吃准了自己不敢在监控下做出什么出格的举动，从而无法出言揭穿这拙劣的装睡。试探地往前挪了挪，任性的演员非但没有半点配合，脚下还生了根似的纹丝不动，大红的外套仿佛浇点水就能抖擞精神的花。绫野刚敢肯定此刻只要板起脸说上半个不字，这家伙就能用他当马林巴，现场写出一首《失恋》来。

像这样的拉锯战早已不是第一次。先前他因为演戏折腾自己时就遇到过这样的星野源，双手抱臂面无表情，冷着声音说健康不会再来。人总是在拥有时不懂得珍惜，绫野刚时常自省以避免犯这样的错误，但当得到的比想象中更多，好胜的冲动就不由自主地开始昂扬，最终演变成一场互不相让的角力。

他们在磨合中发现彼此都是极好相处的性格，因此触底反弹的后劲也非同寻常。稿纸四散，无言中流逝的时间在地上盛开，绫野刚心想这可不得了，哪天星野源接的角色来这么一出戏绝对会成为颠覆性的表演，不过现在的他难免怀抱私欲，脸上不服输地贩卖着不快，却悄悄希望这样的场景永远只有自己能看到。

有这样不成熟的恋人，事后的道歉和软话自然是少不了，当然直接用一场性爱解决的场合也不少。做的时候绫野刚往往是温柔派，狼藉的结局大多由星野源勾起，被折腾得受不了就皱着眉头说你慢点慢点，但是真慢下来又会不满地来啃绫野刚的肩膀，上下并行地表达让他速度解决的意愿。结束后绫野刚在他旁边舒展四肢，待大脑空空的时间过去，故意抱怨道既然源ちゃん那么难伺候，下次让你在上面得了，得到星野源的哈欠一枚加回答，说我可没有刚君那样的力气，能好几轮后帮忙做清理又换床单，还是算了。

所以当绫野刚做完上述这些事，才后知后觉地眉头一皱：似乎有人利用他蛰伏的好胜心挖了个陷阱，而自己就是那个直到爬出来走了好几步都没能发现的愚者。

去国外旅行也成为一种默认的放松方式。他们同为娱乐中之人，选择的道路不一，喜欢的音乐风格也不尽相同，但演唱会的选择往往还是交给星野源。等他买好机票，在航班起飞的当天才告诉绫野刚，并拉出一只早已收拾好的行李箱。两个人轻车熟路地奔赴现场，夹在狂热的观众中艰难呼吸，数度险些被冲散，手却始终紧紧牵在一起。绫野刚低头看着星野源的黑发乖巧地贴在额头上，是刚好能把下巴搁在肩膀的高度。像月亮绕回轨道带起的潮汐，他心中的鼓动随着音乐一起跳跃，大声喊着我喜欢你，源ちゃん我爱你，短小的单词全部淹没在大洋彼岸的另一门语言中。星野源应该能听到他在说话，转过头露出困惑的口型说什么——你再说一遍——于是绫野刚笑着摇摇头。

直到现在他还能时常回忆起那些没能被付诸实践的想法。例如轮流拉着对方穿过潮湿而阴暗的小巷，缺乏营养的对白和脚步都不能停，同时严格遵循正方辩手和反方辩手的发言规则。来到空无一人的街区，指着后面说快看幽灵，被翻了个白眼反驳道我可是忍着从飞机上开始就想问它带护照了吗，然后一起发出不成调的笑声。

又或许有这样的午后，他们的脸忽然失去了应有的知名度，从而自由地穿行在世界都市的大街小巷，绫野刚会毫不犹豫地奔赴那家评分极好的烤肉店，放纵地从牛头点到牛尾巴。消食的散步中遇到三三两两放学的高中生，他就能找机会和星野源说说过去的自己有多么不良少年，双手戴满了首饰，耳垂上的孔深得一眼就能看出端倪。如果他们再年轻十几岁，说不定他会照着那些欺负星野源的人一拳打过去，然后被留堂写上千字检讨。

然而意外发生得突然，先前责备别人不爱惜身体的是更年长那位，一声不响进了医院的也是他。手术期间绫野刚挤着时间去看了星野源好几次，没能找到合适的身份，索性裹着围巾和兜帽在病房外站了很久。临走前他拜托护士把食盒送进去，底下压着星野源抱怨说要求了好几次却没人肯带来的曲谱。返回拍摄现场面对黑色的镜头，他的灵魂仿佛被划作两半，左边的伤口是演绎，右边的伤口是感情。白天和夜晚交替的流逝也别无二致，直到出院的日程提醒从手机顶端安然无恙地跳出，绫野刚说了声抱歉跑去化妆间，借着整理发型直直对上镜子里那双浅色眼睛时，才从中读出了劫后余生的恍惚。

这是他曾经的渴望，搭建起高塔又亲眼见证其毁灭，坐在废墟的顶端，终于鲜明地感受到自己存在的另一重意义。

一切在摁响面前的门铃，听到星野源提着声音说来了的瞬间奇异地沉淀下来。他穿上惯用的那双拖鞋给了对方一个拥抱，感到胸口蛰伏的情感就像漂浮在水面的孤独冰山。把买来的东西放在桌上，枯坐几分钟后他又无言地在略显陌生的建筑里一圈圈晃悠，顺手让它们各归其位。不多时星野源在后面夸张地叹了口气，说刚君，进门后就觉得哪里不对劲。看这副阵势，还以为是要向我求婚或者宣布分手了。

绫野刚拿起冰箱里的牛奶查看保质期。他知道肯定已经换了新的，但还是忍不住这么做。那源ちゃん觉得是什么呢？漫不经心地问，不用回头他也明白星野源就在等这个，果然这人一本正经地回答，以目前种种客观因素来看求婚是不太现实，所以我想多半是分手……停，不带这么欺负病号的！绫野刚一只手护在他脑后，看星野源被挠到敏感处在椅子上哈哈大笑，俯下身去亲他瘦削的脸颊。要多吃点，他听怀里的人应了，继续道要少忙工作，又听到一声嗯，于是在心里补充，哪怕没有我，也要一直活下去。

正如宇宙在大爆炸后极度扩张是只知结局而不明开端的假说，他们最终双双躺倒在客厅的地毯上，谁也想不起是从哪句话打开的胡闹阀门。阳光把两个人的身体连接在一起，绫野刚侧过头看那颗痣比平时的位置略微上移，突然很想拿出相机把这世界中的一点微小奇迹记录下来。手边没有合适的工具，所以他换了种方式，提议说下次难免再有这种差劲发言，得想个惩罚措施以防万一才是。

嗯，好啊。星野源被晒得舒服，一看就是在思考别的事情，语气中的敷衍眼见着就要哗啦啦地满出来。刚君，他说，你不觉得这个场景挺不错吗，以后可能会考虑写到歌里。然后他顿了顿，像好不容易找到心爱玩具的小孩子，生怕被反对般马上补充，不过刚君也猜不到我刚才在想什么，还是忘了吧。

绫野刚对此不置可否。他理解星野源总想尝试一些新奇事物的探索心，初衷出于好玩乐，在大病一场后更是想要留下活着的痕迹。从这个角度来说他又何尝不是，于是诚恳地表示不管星野源做什么他都会支持，哪怕就连这句话也被当成了哄人开心的日常套词。

迎来了那场他们于大众面前真正相识的颁奖典礼后，双方的朋友圈与业余喜好依旧难见交互，唯一堪称突飞猛进的也只有私下关系的发展。无奈忙碌的背后是逐日减少的相聚乃至碰面，就算绫野刚像蚂蚁屯粮那样把每一次相处的感受都保存在最隐秘的角落，缺乏熟悉温度和气息的空虚还是无可避免地笼罩着疲惫的躯体。但凡是灯火就会伴随无法触及的阴影，这是绫野刚在好不容易得来的闲暇中，见到星野源后的第一感受。一向在语言表达上游刃有余的他竟难以阐明这样的矛盾心理，听完这番艰难的表达后，星野源忽然笑了。

有依赖我到这种程度吗，他抬了抬视线，说实话真的很高兴，谢谢。

让感情肆意发散却不使他人不快，绫野刚很佩服的这类群体中，星野源就是典型的一个。害羞和外露这两种截然不同的个性在他身上达成巧妙的平衡，放松的状态下更是经常笑得夸张。有一次他想要作弄绫野刚，只需要抬抬眼睛再来个小幅度的微笑，就成功地让后者开始困惑自己是不是被讨厌了。

不过现在不是思考这些的时候，因为他的交往对象正笑眯眯地说不和刚君任性，还能找谁啊。一旦星野源拖长了声音用平时听不到的语气说话，他就很容易拿这人没辙。至今为止的人生，依存在职业的浮木上朝前迈出的步伐，都在居酒屋的那个夜晚有了未知的转折。无字的路标究竟指向何处，能告诉自己的只有往前走，不停地走，并任凭奇异的感情在心中无处安放地冲撞，沿着一路走来的轨迹开出大大小小的花来。

生活的步履不停，所谓的良好关系也在鸿鸟剧组初现端倪。两位主治医生相识多年的默契感尽在举手抬足间，剧组里不少人啧啧称奇，谈论道这是绫野さん和星野さん的第一次共演吧，竟然能培养出这样的氛围，该说不愧是演艺界的前辈吗。绫野刚闻言笑得颇有几分不好意思，他也不能坦白最难的部分其实是维持同事为止的距离感。好在产科是医院为数不多能给治疗对象频繁道喜的地方，就算真的被看出什么来，也可以搬出潜移默化那一套给出完美解释。他习惯了每天拆开至少一碗泡面，星野源也喜欢上了果酱面包和牛奶的搭配，又为了赶时间撑得腮帮子一鼓一鼓，愣是倒腾出藏食仓鼠的模样来。绫野刚忍不住闷笑出声，前者顶着冷酷人设投来的鄙夷眼神让他越发前仰后合。这下喝完牛奶的人朝着毫无形象的他走过来，开始居高临下地谴责“睡乱发型”医生的嚣张表现。

哪怕只会摆出单一笑容的柴郡猫也知道这个时候要装糊涂。绫野刚摸了摸鼻子，嘟囔道真是奇怪，这位医生又是怎么知道别人睡觉的样子？莫非……不等说完，星野源的吻就落了下来。他们互不相让地让两个美梦彼此追逐，结束时绫野刚喘着气，以为自己在高速公路上遇到和猫头鹰的夜眼那样明亮的红灯，之后被拽出车门展开了一场盛大逃亡。这种隐忍的表情明显取悦了星野源，撑在肩膀上的手微微借力，侧过身坐到绫野刚的膝盖上，平复着呼吸舔了舔嘴唇。

他总是知道怎么做才能达到最好的效果，在公共场合却是前所未有的事。绫野刚一个迟疑，身后像彩排好那样传来门响，嘈杂又遥远的人声不由分说地灌了进来。他们维持着重叠的姿势尚未分开，预料之中地听到剧组内某位演员的惊呼。随着一句打扰了和关门的脆响，房内重归寂静。

又过了片刻，两个人都扑哧笑出声来。源ちゃん，真是大胆啊。绫野刚故意将扶着他的手紧了紧，面带揶揄。星野源斜着眼睛，说和胆量有什么关系，还是剧组的人比较奇怪吧，这里只有我们两个，哪里有打扰到什么呢。被颠倒黑白的说法弄得没脾气，绫野刚把座位让给他，摆摆手说以后宁愿分手也不能和你吵架，绝对不会有胜算——话一出口他自己都愣了愣，不明白怎么偏要拿这样的事来举例。星野源坐在那里看不清表情，语气倒和原来如出一辙，轻描淡写道先前的惩罚还没想好，左撇子不但有才还有大量，放过你了。

哪怕被不了解他的人听到这样厉害的发言，也不得不承认绝非空谈，因为没过几天星野源就收到了红白登场的通知。绫野刚当着所有人的面送了一束花，看他神情自若地说谢谢，就连兴奋也拿捏得一丝一毫恰到好处，完全没有昨晚迷乱时问什么都答应那样好欺负，转过头时忍不住露出几分可惜。有谁悄悄戳了戳他问没事吧，定睛一看正是上次无意闯入的演员，绫野刚嘟着嘴回答以后要想点歌可能就没那么容易了，把小姑娘逗乐后回过头看了一眼被道贺的人群围在中间的星野源。

他终究会站上舞台的最中央，而绫野刚从未怀疑过这点。某个捉摸不透的想法在星野源的点头和笑声中一点点清晰起来，然而就像生物下意识回避危险那样，他不愿深思。哪怕是几日后被敏锐不输自己的人问起，绫野刚也打算想个办法糊弄过去。结果他们都是敞开了谈就有话直说的类型，最后愣是你一言我一语地开始相互揭短。关于工作模式和业余生活被连着揪了好几条后绫野刚也忍不住了，在星野源面前拉了张凳子坐下说这样很伤感情啊，像我就从来都把源ちゃん的缺点埋在树洞里，只往好的一面看，这样才更轻松不是吗。

岂止如此。既然已经发生的冲突注定无可挽回，不如裹上糖衣后一颗颗吞下，把消化的工作交给背面的自己。这就是绫野刚的做法。恐怕直到别人跳出来说这样做不对为止，他都会习惯于此。

咦，原来我有那么多缺点吗？想来星野源不知道他脑中夏季狂风般闪过的思绪，始终头也不抬地写着什么，比如？

比如这个时候就别让我举例子了。绫野刚把玩着食指上的戒指，转啊转地还真想到一件，说源ちゃん和我出去玩，也是为了享受景色和旅途吗。如果是这样，陪T君或者其他人去，也没有什么区别吧。

话刚出口连他自己都觉得幼稚至极，不过星野源没有在意，只是眨眨眼睛说当然不同，当时和T君去的是夏威夷，和你大多在纽约。相差十万八千里的两个地方，怎么能算一回事呢。

而且，星野源索性把笔放下，但因为写字方向不同，以绫野刚所处的距离也没能看清，我和他的关系又和刚君不一样。

那些模模糊糊的意向落到地上长出双腿，自顾自地从他身边跑走了。绫野刚盯着空气中看不见的它们消失了踪影，如同烟雾在肺中绕了一圈，出来就后变成半开玩笑的话。

他渐渐地明白过来，这些总是从指缝间滑落的碎片名为疏离感。他们的相处绕着某个不成文的界限将内外一分为二，各自保留的公寓，独立的行程，星野源随时可以像壁虎舍弃尾巴那样从他的生活中不留痕迹地消失。

而绫野刚痛苦地意识到他想要更多。如今的人生在命运轮盘下远非三次合作性的交汇，贪心却尚嫌不足。是要让两条平行线离彼此更近一点，还是避免它们交错后渐行渐远的结局？他曾经冲出那二十三次，明白自己早已有了答案。是路过还是留下来，他翻了个身喃喃道，这不是什么NG再来的简单事情，当然……

所以当那天夜里连着电话，并再次提到希望他能多注意身体的话题时，绫野刚骤然出声打断了你来我往的平稳对话。虽然我也没有资格来当批判者，星野源这么说道，一个个翻滚的字眼化作气泡沸腾上升，全部炸开成为拉响的锐利警报，在这刺耳的噪音中他脱口而出，到底还是因为我和源ちゃん认识得晚，也无法做到用你的方式看待生活。对我来说，所有的意义都建立在演员的工作上，仅此而已。

话音刚落，两边几乎是同时归于寂静。他立刻知道刚才的话起了效果，然而事到如今再承认并非此意反而显得欲盖弥彰。朝后躺倒在冰凉的地面，绫野刚近乎坦然地等待星野源沉默半晌，然后以平淡的语气回复，看来我也是一样，永远无法成为刚君这样的性格。因为我太自私，只想在狭窄的角落里生活。这样一来，嗅觉同样挑剔的人才能找到我。

挂掉电话的那一刻他感到身体一阵轻盈，反而从这场无可挽回中隐隐看见那个始终在追寻的路牌。不过不是现在。从冰箱里拿出所有的啤酒，绫野刚边消耗着储藏边利用最后的时间放空大脑，结果发现前半场在想星野源到底是什么时候打算结束的，后半场在想星野源打算怎么结束。一直以来他都知道两人的生死观和价值观有着微妙的差异，于是谨慎地不去触碰任何可能点燃这细小引信的火苗，殊不知要让情感成为灰烬根本不需要这些复杂的过程。

他们的确拥有两极的特性，试图给出明确的分类时，却发现早已纠缠不清。太阳无法点燃月亮，也不能用月亮浇灭太阳。绫野刚保持原来的姿势用他拿手的本事消磨着时间，天边渐渐浮现出一点鱼白。

到了星野源通常放下游戏手柄的那个时间，他的语音电话拨了过来。最初没有谁在说话，仔细听有轻微的底噪。过了片刻，从对面传来几下吉他的调音，以至于绫野刚几乎以为这不过是无数普通开场中的一次，接下来响起的将会是或熟悉或陌生的曲调。所以当听到自己名字的瞬间，绫野刚无可奈何地抵住额头，终于还是忍不住苦笑了出来。

刚君，星野源的声音在电话里显得很平静，要不我们就这样吧。

他的呼吸还算平稳，面前的手机却已经无法掩饰地颤抖起来。这一刻他对感情的不可控痛恨到了极点，几近在母语的暧昧中溺亡。他想直截了当地反问，这样是什么样？晚饭还吃披萨的这样，有空回家时要带三个小蛋糕的这样，还是不看剧本接角色就得罚做一周卫生的这样。他想在倒计时结束前把脚再往终点线迈一步，问源ちゃん在担心什么呢，我知道你不是会害怕这些的人，因为我同样没有害怕过。如果他们彼此面对面，这些情绪恐怕已经和大风天的雪花一样从眼睛里跑了出来。从他这边能隐约听到吉他的调音，半晌，熟悉的语调缓缓传了过来。

和刚君在一起后，我才知道自己或许比想象中还要擅长装作陌生人。吉他的弦被拨了两下，绫野刚想象着星野源现在会把脸偏向左侧，听他说回避的选择无法通向未来。这不是我想要的，也不是刚君想要的。

事实上，绫野刚的确在那一刻想到了选择离开的作家们。伟大的艺术，自我的满足，一场激动心灵的挑战，朦胧的不安。像是听到了他的心声，星野源笑了笑道不用担心，我还是我，刚君。星野源会一直在这里。

绫野刚的生存方式很单纯。他借来不同的形象，以人生的拟态表达一段又一段的自己，道别时以演员的生命作为礼物一并奉还。所以当发现星野源不打算索求什么时，他变得不知所措。仔细想来，他们之间从未有过明确的承诺。默契的暗线看似珍贵，断开时也同样毫不犹豫。乙姬嘱咐蒲岛太郎千万不能打开手中的箱子，仙鹤女儿说别来看我织布的模样。答应下来的话都被履行到底，那样的世界才是不存在的童话。

所以他也没了挽留的理由。挂断通话前，他问星野源之后打算怎么办。星野源想了想说，我不太喜欢用结束这个词，不如就当是重新开始吧。

不久后绫野刚收到一封信，里面是演唱会的门票和机票，算上往返一共四天。他拿上钱包和护照，按着数字找到座位，靠窗的人戴着口罩和眼镜，绫野刚坐下时也不打招呼。不多时手机跳出消息提示：尽量缩短了时间，不会耽误工作吧。

绫野刚盯着那个句号又好气又好笑，劈里啪啦地打下：都在这里了，源ちゃん觉得呢？正准备点击发送又想到此次旅行的目的，犹豫了一下还是删掉重新写了个不会。发出去的消息迅速显示已读，他才想到聊天对象就坐在旁边，肯定也把方才的举动统统收入眼中，顿觉索然无味。飞机开始滑行后他状似无意地看了一眼，却发现星野源不知何时已经窝在坐席里睡着了，手机还半握着放在膝盖上。绫野刚探过去帮他把毛毯盖好，看这人满意地往温度高的地方缩了缩，才退回原来的位置。

现场的气氛依旧欢腾。绫野刚与热情高涨的人们一同心跳加速，他们安静下来时也跟着空空如也。和告别角色的割舍感不同，他像身处上帝视角的看客，再也无法体验同等浓烈的颜色。散场时星野源在旁边说了句什么，持续兴奋数小时的人群尚未平息，绫野刚只得拜托他再重复一遍。于是星野源凑得更近些，像恋人说悄悄话那样咬着他的耳朵，语气得意得想不到要惩罚的是他自己。谁先提分手，他拖长了尾音，就去人群里喊名字，但是要变一下……

回忆进入尾声，绫野刚终于想起备用房卡一直放在钱包的夹层里。星野源出门去酒吧（当时他还不知道是酒吧，不然说不准又是另外的故事了）前把另一张扔在床头，先行返回的他看到后为了妥善起见，收在了最不容易丢的地方。之前他就经常把轻薄且不容易掉落的物件塞在兜里，正是这个习惯才便宜了星野源，今晚可不会再被得逞了。其实大可从现在开始把今晚二字换成以后，绫野刚撇了撇嘴，依旧自欺欺人地在想法冒出来前就主动掐断，随手丢进垃圾桶。

锁扣的声音打开了星野源的清醒开关。这回倒是看不出到底醉没醉的人从绫野刚肩膀上直起身，绕着房间兜了一圈，把外套甩在床上就进了浴室。绫野刚跟在后面，看他走到镜子前翻了翻眼皮，忍不住提醒说先把手洗干净。星野源没有理会，开水龙头挤洗手液的动作倒是一气呵成。擦干水珠顺势一揭，左眼还很顺利，到了右眼就变成漫长到可疑的停顿。绫野刚借着身高优势看他用指尖试探地移动，和之前揉面团时加一点水，加一点面粉，再加一点水的操作如出一辙。没来得及想更多，星野源忽然哎地捂着眼睛弯下腰。绫野刚刷地冲过去，被摆摆手制止说不用，没关系的。

虽然看上去一点也不像是没关系的样子。星野源不满地吸着气，难受得别过身，也没开口让绫野刚帮忙。过了几秒他放下手，眼泪不间断地从没有表情的脸上滑落。

这是受到刺激的生理反应，绫野刚告诉自己。但他看到这个人沉默地流泪，把房间变成一个封闭的金鱼缸，而他就是被关在狭窄海洋中苦苦逡巡的那条鱼。敲门声在玻璃后方无法触及，如眼泪和海洋皆是咸水难以分离。

过了不知多久，他发现自己抬起来的手始终没有下一步动作，僵在空中不前不后地无处安放。绫野刚目光闪烁，从旁边抽了张纸巾递过去，碰到星野源的皮肤还是温热的，总算稍微安心些。这下星野源没有拒绝，把纸巾团住，随便往狼藉的脸上抹了一把，展开手给他看透明的镜片，勾勾嘴角说，出来了。

细看眼中的红血丝也褪去不少，两个人都暗暗松了口气。星野源打了个哈欠抱怨道突然困劲上涌，一定是时差的错，绫野刚毫不留情地提醒他再睡就要错过班机和行程。让主演先拍吧，大一岁的人给出所谓经验之谈，然后被推到待收拾的行李前：两位主演都在这里，所以还请星野源さん打起精神，不要消极怠工。

这件事过去很久以后，绫野刚也会不时地想起他们之间没有开始就已经失去了可能的约定。所有的行动起于青涩的推断，以及年轻岁月最不缺乏的勇气。当双方脉搏的鼓动融入呼吸，也就忘了还能用更明确的形式让彼此联系在一起。

包括那个玩笑似的分手惩罚。没有谁提出一定要用周围人都能听懂的语言，或者必须处于清醒状态下这样的附加条件。匆忙打造的信任漏洞百出，而这个人最擅长沿着不同的出口逃走。

绫野刚打开那个他们都频繁登录过，现在也仍在使用的社交软件。关注的人不少，但他还是一眼就在首页看到了星野源的新发布，就像某种被安排妥当的命中注定。盯着屏幕里扶在墙上的手指，熟悉的银光似那条从网中挣脱的鱼，噗通一声沉入了心湖。绫野刚不知道一瞬间的无力感究竟是对星野源，还是冲着对过往斤斤计较的自己。刷地把图片划出视野，他漫不经心地游览一圈就重新投入工作，今天没有再看一眼的空闲。

他坚信只要努力，终有一天会足够幸运。但是有个人闯入他的生活并打破这条准则。年轻的绫野刚跳下台阶，领着自己来到不起眼的木门前，一线暖光盈盈地掩在帘下。然后他决定暂作歇息，在歌声响起前再要了一杯酒。开关被拨动时的那个他有预见过今天吗，还是知道了结局也不后悔这样的选择？问题只能留给走过路的人，从别处无法得到回答。

所以来到这里的他下定了决心。当听到星野源再说爱也好，喜欢也好，我们试试看也好，一定要立下条条框框仔细到无法见面也不变，看到未读的问候也不变，撒谎说不想继续了也不变。然后可以坦荡地告诉他，作为演员的绫野刚会抛弃自我，用小数点后的全部拿来押这孤注一掷的赌注。地球围绕着太阳旋转，季节的鱼群回溯海洋，飞鸟群返故乡，而他一旦找到通向目的地的捷径，就永远也不会放开那只手。

**Author's Note:**

> 还是备注一下，标题就是来自义山诗啦，还请自由理解。


End file.
